El ganador
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Su lucha casi eterna terminó y Splendid ganó en contra de su principal contendiente, lo que le da el derecho no legal de hacer lo que quiera con el perdedor, cuando Splendont despierta y se da cuenta que se halla en la casa del primero espera cualquier cosa menos una declaración. Splendid x Splendont. One Shot


_Splendid_

Todos esos días que luchamos mano a mano, momentos en que nuestro alrededor había mutado en un caos, el desorden y la destrucción encarnadas, todo eso para poder culminar con mi victoria.

_'Yo gané'_ y él perdió.

Pisando su orgullo, el triunfo no fue satisfactorio, fue sublime, amé haber podido poner mi pie sobre su espalda y sentirlo al ras del suelo besando éste, escupir la sangre de mi boca sobre su rostro y burlarme de su mirada enfurecida, la de los ojos escarlata que deseaban tenerme en su lugar.

"¿Qué cosa hare contigo?" Pensé en voz alta sonriendo divertido.

"¡Jodete!" El pie lo cambié de lugar a su cabeza estrellándola en el suelo hasta que el asfalto crujió.

"Ten cuidado de cómo me hablas, de ahora en adelante me tendrás respeto" Ciertamente emocionante.

"Ni en un millón de años..." Con más fuerza lo aplasté y el suelo bajo nosotros se agrietó.

"No en un millón de años" Sonreí "Ahora"

"Púdrete" Hasta ahí fue donde supo Splendont de lo que sucedía, antes de quedar inconsciente por mi culpa.

Con cuidado me llevé su cuerpo cargándolo estilo nupcial, más considerado que si estuviera despierto y cada vez que miraba hacia abajo, a su rostro, un suspiro salía de mis labios, una frustración que seguía creciendo, ¿cómo no podía darse cuenta el idiota de que me gustaba?, no sólo eso, lo amaba.

La competitividad y el rencor habían dado paso a algo más, eso que agitaba mi corazón con entusiasmo y me hacía sonreír en secreto, aquello que me impidió matarlo y lo que me obligó a llevarlo hasta mi casa.

Su rostro inconsciente no era el mismo lleno de vitalidad que veía cada vez que me encontraba con él, pero era igual de lindo. Splendont necesitaba un baño, la tierra empolvaba su cabello y unos cuantos rasguños en su piel se veían negros, consideraba seriamente la idea de darle un baño mientras yo también tomaba uno, pero no quedó como una posibilidad cuando comencé a quitarle la ropa hecha tirones, prendas inservibles que no creía fuera volver a usar.

Trataba de contener mi expresión divertida y la risa compulsiva que me daba teniendo que sacar la camiseta, pero era difícil, en cuanto su estómago marcado estuvo visible, me puse rojo y solté una risa, no había duda de que me gustaba sin embargo también me apenaba. Tomó su tiempo deshacerme del estorboso impedimento, pero valió la pena cuando vi su fuerte pecho, que terminó debajo de mis manos siento tentado y acariciado, aun así con cierto respeto, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo una vez despertara.

En cuanto al pantalón, con mis dedos sobre el botón, tragué el nudo en mi garganta avergonzándome más, pero con coraje me decidí a terminar de bajar el zíper y la prenda, junto con la ropa interior, el rojo en mi cara debido a la vista reveladora era suficiente calor para calentar alguna cosa.

Abriendo el agua dejé que mis penas se fueran con ella, no me molestaba el agua fría, pero no dejé que Splendont se mojara todavía, no quería que se enfermara, una vez tibia, pude disfrutar de la anatomía masculina de mi enamorado.

¿Por qué nos parecíamos tanto?, pasando la mano por encima de su mentón y la mejilla, quité un poco de suciedad y observé el parecido, admirando poder tener la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca, hermoso, tanto así que no resistí darle un beso en los labios.

Mi pecho se agitó, sintiendo el cosquilleo en el estómago denominado mariposas, la emoción y la euforia, incluso cada lugar donde lo roce con la boca hormigueaba, era perfecto a excepción que no pude profundizarlo, no pasó de una ligera presión y caricia.

El resto del baño fue igualmente excitante, sosteniendo el cuerpo laxo, sentía su calor y la cercanía, tiempo suficiente para decidirme a hacer algo al respecto.

Con el cuerpo de ambos aún húmedo, salí y lo saqué de la ducha dirigiéndome directamente hacia mi cama, donde lo recosté y pude grabar en la memoria de mis manos su figura escultural.

Hubiera sido mejor si mis besos esparcidos por su cuerpo descendiendo por el vientre, hubieran sido percibidos por su persona despierta, quería saber de sus reacciones, del efecto de mis estímulos, escuchar su voz ceder a mí.

Eso sobre tenerle algo de respeto a su durmiente persona, quedó en debate cuando mis lujurias animales fueron aplacando la razón, sólo quizás algo que no fuera tan invasivo, sí, eso estaría bien, a lo que me refería y en lo que me puse en acción... Mi vista se deleitó con aquello que sostenía mi mano. Que bajo había caído, violando a mi enemigo, conseguí estimularlo moviendo los dedos sobre su suave circunferencia, todo para ponerlo duro y meter su sexo en mi boca, nunca lo había hecho antes y podía decir que tampoco era tan agradable como me hubiera podido imaginar y aun así, me acomodé sobre mi cama poniéndome de rodillas para tener mayor facilidad en el momento de acariciar mi propia excitación, no me gustaba del todo, pero aun así mi piel comenzaba a sentirse caliente y mi estómago a retorcerse por el morbo, quizás y sólo quizás, el sabor de eso blanco que comenzaba a salir y a llenar el interior de mi boca, no estaba tan mal.

"¡Ngh!" Terminé manchando mi mano y la cama, además de emitir el penoso sonido de placer al sobrellevar el orgasmo "¡Ah!" Me sorprendí cuando Splendont manchó mis labios y salpicó mi rostro.

…

_Splendont_

¡Mi cabeza!, era un dolor aturdidor el que no me permitió ubicar el espacio a mi alrededor, definitivamente era de día y estaba recostado en algo suave, traté de erguirme, mínimo sentarme...

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Gruñí mientras tocaba el impedimento en mi cuello "¿Qué es esto?" Seguí la cadena desde lo que me retenía hacia la pared e intenté romperla, pero no fue posible.

"Buenos días" Entraba el dueño de esa voz perfectamente reconocible, llevando escrita una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Qué crees que estás...? ¡Aww!" Algo me detuvo, me dolía demasiado el cuerpo.

Splendid no era ningún héroe y lo que hacía sólo lo confirmaba, no iba a tolerarlo, pero antes de mover las manos, mis muñecas estuvieron prisioneras por las suyas.

"Vine a ver si ya habías despertado" Lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

"No puedes hacer esto, cuando salga de aquí voy a matarte, estás mal de la cabeza" Mi espalda tocó la cama tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando se había subido a mi estómago.

"Splendont ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en esta ciudad?" Algo había diferente en Splendid, nada tan evidente, únicamente como si su persona se hubiera hecho más sombría, podía incluso dar miedo, sin menciona su sonrisa calmada que volvía todo perturbador.

"¡Bájate de mí!" Después de gritar con ira, su mano increíblemente fuerte, suficiente para hacer que me doliera, apretó mi mandíbula.

"Responde, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?" Me soltó.

"Unos meses" Dije de mala gana.

"¿Y todavía no te has dado cuenta?" Su sonrisa crecía y sus ojos azules parecían que se reían de mí.

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?" Comencé a tensarme porque la mano que había dejado mi mandíbula, deslizaba las puntas de sus dedos por la piel de mi cuello.

"Cierto" El suave roce cambió a un intento de asfixia, no parecía ser un problema la cosa de metal en mi cuello "Tú no has muerto ni una vez" ¿Qué quería?, ¡¿matarme?!

"Splendid... deten... ¡detente!" Estaba doliendo y aun con mis manos no podía hacer nada.

"¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me detenga?, no tienes ninguna influencia sobre mí como para considerar tu petición" Se inclinó más cerca "Tú me odias" Era como ver a Flippy sonriendo mientras asesinaba, una especie de desquicio y cuando creí me rompería el cuello se detuvo "Sólo bromeaba" Continuó siendo el mismo idiota sonriente que me desagradaba y si hubiera sabido qué haría lo hubiera detenido, no lo hubiera dejado besarme "Creo que es buen momento para que te lo diga" La impresión no me dejó hablar "Este..." ¿Quién estaba más rojo, él o yo? "Es un poco vergonzoso, pero..." Maldito bipolar, primero asesino y luego idiota tímido "T-Tú me gustas" Cubrió su rostro "Sí lo dije, tú me gustas Splendont" Esta situación aparte de incomoda salía de los parámetros de rara.

Me quedé con la boca abierta queriendo decir algo pero sin saber qué.

"No tienes que decir nada" Splendid se apresuró a interrumpirme "Yo..." ¿Cuándo se había convertido en el inocente? "No esperaba nada, sólo..." Por fin supe que decir.

"Eso es patético, no puedes esperar nada" Comencé a burlarme hasta que fue él quien me interrumpió.

"¿Y es mejor tener la tonta esperanza de que alguien a quien no le agrado me vaya a decir que sí cuando sé que nunca sucederá?" Empezó a llorar "¿Qué es más patético?, ¡por lo menos lo dije!" Cerró sus ojos y más gotas cayeron sobre mí antes de que enjugara el agua de su rostro y levantarse de encima "No..." Seguía limpiando las lágrimas "Disculpa, no dije nada" Se fue y yo no dije nada por el remordimiento que tenía dentro.

Pero ¿por qué?, yo no hice nada, era todo su culpa, su maldita culpa, por ser tan tonto, un completo idiota, un estúpido ingenuo, un... tipo que se había enamorado de mí.

"Dios" Me dejó en cadenado en el mismo lugar.

...

Necesitaba ir al baño y Splendid no se había vuelto a ver desde quien sabe cuándo.

"¡Splendid!" Lo llamé con un grito "¡Splendid!" Mi estómago gruñó "¡Por qué yo!" Me lamenté agachando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Estaba aburrido, además de mis otras dos necesidades antes mencionadas, mi pánico y miedo habían desaparecido, sólo quedaba el resignado yo que esperaba a que el otro volviera y cuando estuviera libre darle su merecido.

Una hora transcurrió igual que el paso lento de un caracol y...

"¡Splendid!" Más le valía aparecer.

"¿Qué quieres?" Por fin asomaba su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos igual, pero dejé en segundo plano el hecho de que estuviera llorando.

"¡Podrías soltarme!" No me escuchaba feliz. Rodó los ojos azules provocándome disgusto.

"¿Y qué harías cuando te suelte?" No era tan tonto después de todo.

"Entonces déjame por lo menos ir al baño, eso no puedes negármelo"

"¿Sería cruel no es así?" Sonrió, volvía a ser la misma sonrisa perturbadora que erizaba mi piel.

"No seas un hijo de perra" Él no podía siquiera considerarlo "Te gusto, por favor Splendid hazme ese favor, por favor" Yo no podía estar rogando, era mi vejiga que sacrificaba mi dignidad.

"Primero me dices hijo de perra y luego usas la conveniencia para obtener algo que quieres de mí" Lo arruiné "No te olvides quien manda aquí" Se acercó a donde yo estaba dándome la pequeña esperanza de haberlo convencido.

"¡No!" Tuvo sus manos sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas "No, ¿qué haces?" Empecé a reírme, pobre de mi poca dignidad que restaba.

"Quizás..." Metió su mano bajo la ropa interior "Soy peor que un hijo de perra" Comenzó a tocarme.

"¡No!" Lo que dolía no era mi falo que se dejaba engañar por sus caricias, sino mi vejiga que sufría presión sobre ella.

"Deja te llevó al baño entonces" De su bolsillo sacó algo que me inyectó en el brazo, en verdad era un maldito.

El collar liberó mi cuello, pero mis piernas una vez que me puse de pie no podían sostenerme, mi fuerza no estaba, un muñeco de trapo hubiera podido hacer más que yo, incluso cuando hubiera golpeado a Splendid hubiera dolido más que mi puño en su pecho.

Para él no representaba ningún problema levantarme, cargándome me llevó hasta su baño y lo que seguía fue el infierno.

"Crees qué..." Mi mente también estaba media dormida, comprendía todo muy bien, pero las respuestas a los estímulos estaban disminuidas por los suelos "Qué... No voy a hacerlo" No podía hacerlo.

"Tú eres el que quería venir al baño" Pero no así, no con su innecesaria ayuda, no con la humillación.

"Te odio" Dije fuerte y claro, rindiéndome de la peor forma posible.

Todo había sido planeado por él, incluso la parte de la erección para hacerme sufrir más, la biología no era una materia que se me diera, pero entendía un poco sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y no era bueno.

"Eres un asco" Me quejé de Splendid.

"Claro que sí" Con sarcasmo besó mi sien y poco me faltaba para rabiar, pero algo interrumpió mi ira y ese algo eran sus manos tocándome.

"¿Qué... crees que haces?" Protesté.

"Realmente nada" Dejó completamente de hacer lo que hacía, eso había sido muy fácil... y rápido, demasiado "¿Tienes hambre?"

"No" Dije con sarcasmo "Llevó como un día atado, ¿tú qué crees?" No alcanzaba a mirar que expresión había puesto.

"Aún no lo terminas de entender" No era gusto el tono de voz que dijo directo en mi oído "Tú ni siquiera eres como un invitado en mi casa, si quisiera podría dejarte donde estabas y darte comida de perro" Splendid volvía a dar miedo "Y no vayas a empezar con que no comerías, después de una semana estarías agradecido porque te la diera" No comenté nada.

No terminaba de entender las cosas, ¿por qué Splendid hacía esto?, ¿o quién era realmente Splendid?, ya me había quedado bien en claro que el tonto que conocía no era toda la verdad.

Fuimos a su cocina donde me sentó en una mesa y él se puso a cocinar, usando un mandil blanco con corazones, era un contraste muy marcado entre Splendid feliz y el disgustado, bueno... si no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

"¿Splendid?"

"¿Mande?" No giró a mirarme, estaba ocupado con el desayuno.

"Hay algo que mencionaste antes y que llamó mi atención, ¿qué es eso de que yo no eh muerto ni una sola vez?" No lo incomodó, él siguió cantarín en lo que hacía.

"Es justamente eso, no has muerto horriblemente como el resto de nosotros" Rió con un aire de ironía "Eso realmente que te cambia, tampoco has visto el suelo tapizado de cuerpos, hay un momento en que necesitas ser completamente indiferente a eso para no volverte loco" Me miró, no hablaba de aquello como algo trágico, sino como cualquier tema de la mañana "Ya ves a Flippy, al pobre sí se le zafaron unos tornillos y eso era antes, imagínate cuando vino a vivir aquí, estoy seguro que nunca se esperó nada como eso" Se reía con divertido "Como sea..." Puso un plato con comida frente a mí "El desayuno está listo"

"Em..." Traté de levantar algún cubierto, no era tan inútil, la firmeza en mis músculos regresaba, pero no era suficiente para escapar, pero sí para sostener un tenedor.

"¿Y tú no estás loco?" Divagué con la pregunta.

"¡Nah!" Él negó sin molestarse "¿Qué te hace pensarlo?" ¿Qué cosa sería?, me pregunté con sarcasmo.

"Vives en esta ciudad" Mentí.

"Tú también" Me acompañó en la mesa a comer.

Hubiera creído que la discusión que iniciamos era de lo más normal si negara el hecho de mi desventajosa posición, el mismo irritante individuo que no soportaba diciendo tontería y media como siempre. El tiempo avanzó y no hubiera sabido la hora si el reloj de muñeca que llevaba Splendid hubiera sonado, más importante, ¿Splendid usaba reloj?

"Termina rápido, necesito llegar temprano a mi trabajo" Metí en mi boca lo que sobraba terminando en menos de un minuto.

"¿Trabajas?" Interrogué incrédulo.

"Por supuesto" Me contestó como lo más obvio "¿De dónde crees que vivo y como?, el dinero no crese en los arboles"

"Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿a ti no te pagan por hacer trabajos de héroe?" Así me ganaba la vida.

"¿A ti te pagan?" Su mandíbula cayó, casi parecía con indignación "¡A ti te pagan y yo tengo que trabajar en una estúpida oficina!" Cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño como intento de relajación "Olvídalo, mejor lo dejo así" Su reloj volvió a sonar.

Rápido y velos me llevó cargando a la cama y para lo atontado que estaba, fue una mancha de color mientras me ponía mi _'correa'_ de regreso al cuello, no lo pude detener.

"¿Y dónde trabajas?" Lo observé buscando un sombrero con más calma.

"No te puedo decir" Sonaba de mejor humor.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es parte de mi identidad secreta" Escuché su risita.

"No seas infantil y dime" Tenía curiosidad.

"Tú se maduro y resígnate a que no te diga" Fue una evasión, tuve que conformarme con verlo salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

De repente recordé algo.

"¡Splendid!" Ya se había ido, ¿qué haría si volvía a querer ir al baño?

...

_Splendid_

Suspirando regresé del trabajo cansado y puse mi sombrero en un perchero junto con el saco mediano y tomé el antifaz rojo que había dejado colgado quitándome los lentes sin aumento para ponerme la cinta de color.

Pero no importaba lo fastidiado que estuviera del día, una sonrisa emergió en mis labios pensando que esa persona especial me esperaba donde la dejé, había aguardado todo el día para verlo de nuevo.

"Splendont, ya llegué" Fui diciendo mientras entraba a la habitación reservada para ser suya, me sorprendió no hallarlo en la cama una vez abrí la puerta, sino sentado en el suelo a un lado de la cama cuando rodeé ésta buscándolo "¿Splendont?"

Me agaché para quitar sus brazos que abrazaban sus rodillas y cubrían su rostro.

"¡No me toques!" Me gritó apartando la mano a un lado con una voz que se rompía, igual se hacía trozos mi corazón viéndolo llorar, ¿por qué?, hasta el momento no había derramado una sola lágrima, él era muy fuerte y terco.

Presté más atención y la respuesta a mi pregunta llegó por sí sola.

"Lo siento" Me disculpé quitándole la cadena que traía "Me tardé mucho" En ese momento no tenía deseos de burlarme o ser cruel y desquitar mi frustración por no ser correspondido, en su lugar quería aliviar su dolor "Vamos a que tomes un baño, yo limpiare esto más tarde" Que tonto fui olvidarme de detalle tan esencial.

No quería que lo tocara, pero mi fuerza ganaba sobre su debilitamiento, lo tomé entre mis brazos llevándolo estilo nupcial hasta el baño y abrí la ducha mientras dejaba al agua calentar.

Para darle un baño necesitaba quitarle la ropa, lo que fue un pleito para que dejara de golpearme mientras lo hacía, pero yo gané una vez más despojándolo de su vestimenta, lo único que faltaba era quitarle el antifaz azul.

"Ni se te ocurra" Amenazó con unos ojos que seguramente me matarían.

"No es algo que no haya visto" Le quité importancia a lo que seguramente él creía lo peor.

"¡Qué hiciste que!" Exclamó cubriendo más su cuerpo seguramente pensaba sería violado por mí, quizás.

Ciertamente estaba siendo atraído por la constitución atlética de la persona que me gustaba, ya de por si era difícil ocultar el color rojo que cubría completamente mi cara.

"Fue..." Carraspeé la garganta "Tuve que hacerlo, tenía que limpiar tus heridas y..." Fui golpeado en el rostro.

"Como te atreves" Si me salía sangre de la nariz era porque tuve el privilegio de verlo en su gloria desnuda, le preocupaba más su antifaz que el hecho de no llevar ropa interior, claro no tenía que avergonzarse de ese cuerpo que me hacía babear.

"Lo siento" Esperaba que mi disculpa bastara y sobrara.

"¡Huggg!" Gruñó de forma chistosa, su coraje también era gracioso "¡¿De qué te ríes?!" Cubrí mi boca para contener las risas y no fue hasta que cesaron un poco que pude responderle.

"Te ves lindo enojado" Hice mi movida, estábamos cerca me vasto dar medio paso y rodear su cintura "Aunque también te ves lindo la mayoría del tiempo" Se ruborizó poniendo un expresión cohibida.

"Suenas como un idiota sacando sus frases de una película" Me empujó, pero sin brusquedad "Déjame, puedo bañarme yo solo" No le hice caso y comencé a quitarme mi ropa.

"Pero eso sería la mitad de la diversión" No era nadie para poner resistencia y cuando lo metí dentro del agua parecía completamente resignado.

En todo momento me dio la espalda y tuvo la cabeza agachada, ¿qué estaría pasando por su mente mientras mis manos usaban jabón como pretexto para tocarlo?

Tragué saliva queriendo tentar mi suerte y pegué mi pecho a su espalda, el jabón hacía resbaladiza la piel, pero muy suave, los músculos del pecho fueron un deleite para mi sentido del tacto.

"Termina ya" Gruñó y yo le tenía una broma reservada.

"¿Seguro?" Tomé mi erección acomodándola entre sus nalgas, Splendont se estremeció y su cuerpo se puso rígido, aproveché para besar su cuello "Me gustaría disfrutarlo un poco más"

"Splendid" Se escuchó inusualmente serio "No soy gay"

"Yo tampoco" Mi atracción era por amor.

"Y en todo caso a mí me gusta alguien más" ¡Aw!, eso dolió, traté de ocultar mi molestia bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

"¿Quién ese?" Seguí besando su cuello y acariciando su cuerpo.

"¡Eso a ti no te importa!" No era del todo cierto.

"¿Y esa persona lo sabe?" Mi mano descendió desde su estómago al pubis, seguro ya sabía que quería hacer.

"No"

"¿Y qué tal si esa persona te dijera lo mismo que tú me dijiste?" Se quedó muy serio y pensativo.

"Lo siento Splendid" Me sorprendió "Siento no sentir lo mismo por ti" ¿Eh?, ¿yo estaba llorando?, quise contener eso con una gran sonrisa.

"Sí, ya me quedó claro" Mi voz quiso ser lo más normal posible "Por eso no te dejare ir" Lo abracé con fuerza "Eres mío" Se lo dije y lo siguiente que hice fue girar su rostro para besarlo, aunque me mordió el labio.

Lo suave y lo tierno terminó, empujándolo contra la pared para mantener su rostro de perfil y seguir besándolo, la mano que no usaba para lastimar su cuero cabelludo al tirar de su cabello la usaba para tomar la erección que él tenía, fue divertido, yo no había hecho mucho con él y estaba excitado, tuve que conformarme con frotar mi falo contra él, pero era suficiente para que gimiera.

Estaba siendo muy sumiso como para que fuera verdad y cuando manchó mi mano con los resultados de su orgasmo y yo su espalda, incluso pensé que podía ser un sueño, si era un sueño podía hacer lo que quisiera, por lo que no dudé en quitarle el antifaz azul a Splendont, estaba muy distraído con mis labios como para notarlo.

"Splen..." Se dio cuenta de que se lo había quitado "¡Idiota!" Me empujó lejos y se cubrió el rostro, sí se había enojado "Te dije... te dije que..." No siguió gritándome, actuó estirando la mano y quitando el mío.

No importaba, podía verme si quería, de hecho me sentía mal por lo que hice, creía que era justo.

"¿Qué?" Se me quedó viendo mucho tiempo con una cara de sorpresa que no podía entender.

"Yo te conozco"

...

_Splendont_

Dios no, no, no, no, ¡no!

¿Por qué?, maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser él?

Lo vi y lo observé, sintiendo como mis mejillas cosquillaban porque el rubor se extendía por ellas, tengo la peor suerte de todas.

Quién imaginaria que la persona de la que hablaba, a quien me refería cuando dije que me gustaba, era este idiota de lentes.

Fue cuando estaba en uno de mis trabajos y él llegó queriendo hacerme una entrevista por ser un reportero del periódico local.

Desde el principio me agradó, se trataba de alguien muy conversador y simpático y luego apareció ese extraño sentimiento como si fuera la única persona en el mundo que pudiera entenderme.

Fue raro, pero también fue un alivio en el alma y me había entristecido con la idea de no volver a cruzar palabras, cuando le dije a Splendid aquello, fue porque él vino a mi memoria y lo encontré como un buen pretexto.

"Ja es cierto" Sonrió nervioso "Me había olvidado de esa vez que hablé contigo, pensé que era una buena oportunidad para conversar" Se estaba riendo "¡Ta-da!, supongo que ya no soy tan secreto"

"¡Idiota!" Con una mano froté mi rostro, había una enorme confusión en mi cabeza "Splendid, no tienes remedio" Sonreí, el extraño predicamento no era blanco ni negro "Quiero... quiero estar solo" Intenté salir de la ducha y como si mi suerte no fuera suficientemente mala con las piernas de gelatina resbalé.

Era lo peor que podía seguir pasándome, terminar en sus brazos como damisela de historieta siendo salvada.

"Quiero morir" Pensé voz alta, que la tierra me tragara.

"Eso no sería bueno" Y su sonrisa de súper héroe.

"Cierto, ese deberías ser tú y... mmm... si me quisieras soltar"

"No quiero" Negó rápido "Me parece muy cómodo"

"Pero a mí no"

Al final conseguí que me sacara, pero no hacía mucha diferencia estar medio desnudo con solo una bata sentado en su sala, ese hoyo en mi estómago se estaba tardando en desaparecer mientras Splendid limpiaba la habitación.

"Ya terminé" También me estaba cociendo vivo con mi sonrojo, debía estarme saliendo vapor.

"Eso..." No tenía palabras.

"No te preocupes, la culpa fue mía" Evidentemente, pero de cualquier forma no me ahorraba la vergüenza "¿Ya cenaste?" Idiota.

"No" Dije cansado, me había estado todo el día encadenado, ¿cómo pude haberme paseado por su casa e ir a la cocina?

"¿Quieres cenar?" Y a veces a parte de retardado, inocente.

"No" Quería vomitar, ¿cómo demonios podía ser Splendid la única persona que hasta ahora llamara mi atención?, y la que odiara al mismo tiempo.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

"¡No!" Exclamé estando harto, prácticamente exploté "¡¿Cómo puedo estar bien?!, ¡me hiciste sentir como un tonto, usando ese disfraz de los lentes y el sombrero para hacer que me gustaras!" ¡Ops!, hablé demasiado, un meteorito golpeando la tierra no sería ninguna desdicha "¡No dije nada!"

Mi mundo dio vuelta, literalmente miraba un sillón y enseguida miraba el techo y luego los ojos azules sin antifaz de Splendid.

"Repite eso" Descaradamente abrió mis piernas acomodándose entré ellas para poder comprimir su cuerpo con el mío en el sillón.

"No" Coloqué las manos en su pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás.

"Por favor"

"No" No importó mi negativa buscó mis labios queriendo comenzar un ferviente beso.

Era Splendid a quien besaba, era... Al demonio el mundo, esos labios me querían lo suficiente como para seguir insistiendo con alguien tan negativo como yo. Abrí la boca dejando que la avorazada lengua de Splendid hiciera lo que quisiera con la mía, era tan descuidado a la hora de besar, sólo le importaba no dejarme respirar y jugar con mi lengua lo más posible, le faltaban los encantos que yo trataba de usar.

La bata medio húmeda comenzó a deslizarse por mi cuerpo, ¿qué podía esperar después de tanta sacudida?

"¡Ngg!" Sus manos acariciaron mi estómago y cintura, Splendid pudo dejar por la paz mis labios, pero no significaba que también a mi yo en general, siguió con mi cuello mordiéndolo y besándolo con voracidad.

Esas manos no se detuvieron y no tuvieron suficiente con mi piel, necesitaban estar satisfechas con escucharme gemir.

"¡Ah!" Bajó su pantalón haciéndonos disfruta a los dos juntos, fue como en el baño, pero en este momento estaba de frente y acariciaba nuestras erecciones juntas.

Debía admitir que tenía un buen cuerpo, tanto así que no me resistí en explorar el pecho bajo mis manos, pellizcando con intención sus pezones, fue el momento en que su mano se detuvo un instante.

"¡Hug!" Gimió apretando los dientes y mientras más me divertí torciendo la piel rosada más maulló.

Él no podía quedarse atrás, el tonto dejó los miembros de ambos buscando otra cosa con sus dedos.

"¡Hey!" Exclamé "¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?" Más importante, realmente estaba considerándolo, fuera como fuera.

"Te prometo que la siguiente seré yo" La siguiente?, ´¿habría una siguiente?

"No..." Me quejé cuando sus dedos no se quedaron quietos y profundizaron en mi virginidad, obviamente que sí, ni que anduviera pensando dormir con hombres "¡Splendid!" Estaba haciendo que doliera "¡No seas tan bruto!" Mínimo podía esperar a que me acostumbrara a los dos primeros antes de seguir con el tercero.

"Lo siento" Capturó una vez más mis labios "No puedo esperar" Le costaba interrumpir el beso francés.

Mi gemido, grito, lo que hubiera sido, quedó enfrascado en su garganta cuando sin ninguna cortesía y permiso, decidió que era el momento de comenzar el verdadero sexo y penetrarme como animal excitado, necesitaba mucho más para hacerme daño pero... ¡maldición!, no por menos dolía.

Me retorcí sobre el sillón y éste crujió por la fuerza con que comenzó a mover la cadera, ¿cómo habrían sido sus citas antes?, de seguro habría matado a un par si las trataba como a mí.

"Ve... ve más lento" Jadeé, no porque sufriera con su forma apasionada de moverse, sino que ya sentía los efectos de esa pasión y comenzaba a ser partícipe de la excitación.

Mi interior empezaba a sentirse bien y mi estómago estaba siendo golpeado cada vez que se hundía en lo más profundo junto con algo más, algo que cosquillaba y estaba haciendo de mi propio miembro temblar.

"¡Dije que...!, ¡ah!" Mi espalda se dobló sin intención hacia atrás, los músculos de mi cuello también actuaron similar "¡Splendid!" Necesitaba detenerse "¡Splendid!"

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó besando mi pecho. Me gustaba, pero no le respondería "Hey... Splendont" De alguna manera conseguía hablar correctamente "Te das cuenta..." No lo dejé hablar "¡Ay!" Lo golpeé en la cabeza.

"Ya deja de decir tonterías" Cubrí mi rostro con el antebrazo "Haces que sea vergonzoso" La última parte casi la susurré, ¿por qué no podía cerrar la boca por esa vez?, no necesitaba saber ningún detalle de lo que estábamos haciendo, tenía bastante sabiendo que se encontraba en mi interior y me estaba haciendo sentir más que bien, cada nervio y fibra de mi cuerpo y el calor "¡Mmm!" El calor que me estaba derritiendo el cerebro.

"Está bien" Tenía un tono alegre en la voz y con gentileza inesperada quiso quitar mi brazo de sobre mi rostro "Sólo disfrutemos esto" Acto seguido, se acercó a mi boca besando los labios que cosquillaban por los suyos y rodeé su cuello para sostenerme mientras su vaivén se hacía más rápido e irregular "Splendont, ¿puedo terminar dentro de ti?" La idea me apenó hasta lo más profundo.

"¡Claro que no!"

"Entonces me vas a tener que perdonar" Fue seguido de un gemido.

"¡No!" Me quejé inútilmente mientras era ensordecido por su gruñido de placer en mi oído y era salpicado por dentro de algo que se sentía más caliente que todo hasta el momento.

"¡Tonto!" Mi enojo no era tan creíble si se lo decía justo cuando el orgasmo también me alcanzaba "¡Te odio!" Flotaba en una nube de euforia jadeando y sintiendo como mi cuerpo se relajaba y toda mi fuerza me abandonaba "Te..." Ya casi mi declaración era un murmullo.

"Yo te amo" Eso ya lo sabía, sus besos que tomaron rehenes mis labios lo habían demostrado muchas veces y yo me veía forzado a cooperar y corresponder cada uno con igual fervor.

Quizás otra ronda más no estaría mal.

...

_Splendid_

Nunca me sentí tan revitalizado.

Miré a mi lado a Splendont que seguía dormido como un bebe, descansando sobre la cama, después de que lo traje desde el sillón a la cama pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor, éramos dos individuos con baterías de larga duración. Tuve que dejar de ver su rostro angelical para centrar mi atención en algo más.

El grillete con la cadena que lo había mantenido cautivo todo ese tiempo, parecía ya no tener ninguna utilidad, o no en un corto plazo venidero.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?" Me pregunté en voz alta sosteniéndolo entre mis manos.

"Splendid" El tonito cantarín de una voz familiar me causó un escalofrió.

Splendont miraba por sobre mi hombro que cosa hacía, ni siquiera me había percatado de cuando abrió los ojos.

"Yo sé que hacer" Casi de inmediato estuve en desacuerdo con lo que cruzaba por su mente.

No pude pelear y no pude ganar, perdí tan miserablemente que daba lástima.

"¿No hablas en serio?" Traté de quitármelo, me lo había puesto y ahora las llaves estaban en sus manos.

"Voy a ir a mi casa por un cambio de ropa decente" Se paseó frente a mí en dirección a la puerta "Después voy a ir a comer algo y comprar unos juguetes" Me miró con ojos perversos "Espero que estés listo para la tarde" Su sonrisa era malvada, pero yo no pude seguir viéndola porque se había ido.

"¡Splendont!" Lo llamé "¡Splendont!" Me ignoraba o ya se había ido "Splendont, ¡tengo que ir a trabajar!" Lloré lamentándome de que esa venganza suya fuera tan efectiva "¡Splen...!"

¿Qué había dicho de la tarde?, una piedra cayó en mi estómago, ¿a qué se refería con juguetes?, todavía no estaba preparado para eso, ya podía imaginar como dolería mi retaguardia.

"¡Splendont!"

FIN


End file.
